


you'd cut off the whole world ( if little old me would be yours )

by rumpledvelvet



Series: keith birthday week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Regris worries about his mate and his affinity for wearing his binder for too long.For Keith Birthday Week!





	you'd cut off the whole world ( if little old me would be yours )

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i happen to fucking..love regeith so this is for my beloved regeith server because they're..so good to me. 
> 
> prompt: identity
> 
> title is from tyrant by kali uchis!

Regris is slowly grooming Keith after training when he notices that the other hybrid’s breathing is hitching with every inhale. Keith is showing no visible signs of discomfort, he only tips his head back to get Regris’ attention once more, but he knows better than to trust that. 

 

“You’re in pain.” He says softly, tongue slowly brushing over the crown of Keith’s head fondly. “If you are injured, we should go to the med bay.” Keith shifts in his hold, guiding one of Regris’ arms around his waist with a small frown. 

 

“I’m not in  _ pain _ .” Keith’s hand comes up to cradle Regris’ jaw gently and it’s a distraction that Regris only gives into in order to indulge his mate. He will not be dissuaded. “I’m just..a little uncomfortable is all.” 

 

Discomfort.. Oh. He moves his hand from Keith’s stomach to his chest, though he can’t feel the binder through the thick fabric of the Blade suit. He only knows what Keith – and Kolivan – has told him, but he  _ does _ know that Keith is not supposed to wear the binder while training. “How long have you been wearing it?” Leader has told them both that Keith has to take breaks when wearing the binder, but it is no surprise that Keith refuses to listen.

 

Keith’s silence is telling and Regris sighs softly, licking his cheek in sympathy. “Can I help you take it off?” 

 

The silence drags on and Regris almost withdraws his proposal before his mate speaks again. “..Please?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

It’s a quiet affair, but one that they both find solace in. Regris unclasps every piece of armor from Keith’s suit until there’s a pile beside them, purring low in his chest as Keith starts to knead at the thick fur at the base of his skull. “You’re trying to distract me.” 

  
“No, I’m not.” His mate is smiling though, and Regris considers that a win as he unzips the suit from the back. Keith does a little shimmy to loosen the material from his shoulders and Regris frowns as he’s faced with the solid black binder. He sees no fastenings and a quick survey of the back with his tail tells him that there is no zipper. Keith sees his confusion and shifts back on the balls of his feet so Regris can see him pull the binder over his head. Oh. That..makes sense. 

 

There are red imprints from the fabric pressed into Keith’s skin and, not for the first time, Regris wonders why he puts himself through this discomfort for  _ vargas _ at a time. He’s never asked, because he doesn’t think he’s allowed. “Do they hurt?” 

 

“A little. But I’d rather wear the binder.” He brings Regris’ hands up in silent permission for him to touch, to comfort, and leans his much smaller body into his mate’s for warmth. The ‘why’ hangs heavy in the air and Keith sighs softly as Regris’ slowly massages feeling into his back again. “It’s not..comfortable to be without it, mentally. It’s not terribly comfortable physically, obviously, but it’s better. I feel like I belong in my body with the binder. If that makes sense. If it doesn’t, I don’t know what to tell you.” 

  
Regris considers this and nuzzles his face into Keith’s collarbones. “If you want me to, I can cover for you when you wear it too long around Leader.” Keith huffs out a laugh and wraps his arms fondly around Regris’ shoulders.    
  
“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about regeith on my [tumblr](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
